


X-men Supreme: Jean and Logan In Bed

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in my X-men Supreme Series. After their clash with Weapon X, Jean helps Logan heal in a special, sexy way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-men Supreme: Jean and Logan In Bed

** X-men Supreme Cutscene  
Jean and Logan In Bed **

* * *

**AN: Greetings! This little one-shot is another installment of extended and explicit scenes from X-men Supreme. Like my other cut scenes, this is sexual in nature and highlight moments between couples. They don’t necessary affect the continuity and the story. They’re little bonus scenes that I enjoy writing for those who have a taste for this sort of thing.**

**Warning: As stated, the content of this story contains graphic sexual material. If you are not of legal age or maturity to view such material, please do not continue and click the back button on your browser. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own X-men or any of the characters and I make no money off this story. They are the property of Marvel and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

**As always, I strongly encourage everyone to take the time to review. Please post your comments on the website or send me your feedback at** **marvelmaster616@hotmail.com** **. Also, if you have any suggestions for scenes you would like to see, please feel free to suggest them. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**Logan’s Room – Later (AN: This takes place during Issue 12: Revenge of Weapon X Part 3)**

“Hnn…”

The deep groans of a tired and sore Wolverine escaped as he finally came to. Everything seemed like a daze. He didn’t remember the plane trip back or being moved to his room. The last thing remembered was clawing his way out of the rubble and flying away in Jean’s arms. The fight with Sabretooth and the building collapsing on him really did a number for him. Even with his healing, he couldn’t help but be sore. But when he opened his eyes and regained focus, he was greeted with a welcome sight.

“Hey,” said Jean smiling warmly as she hovered over him in a revealing black camisole with matching panties.

“Hey yourself, darlin’,” he said, grunting a bit as he rose up, “I must still be out of it. Because I could swear we’re in my bedroom and you’re half naked.”

Jean laughed and gave him an affectionate gesture, letting him know this was no dream.

“You’re not out of it, Logan. You’re awake and fully healed. Even that dirty mind of yours appears to be in once piece.”

“Lucky me,” he said, still grunting a bit as he tried to sit up, “I still feel like a tank ran me over.”

“Considering what you went through, I’m not surprised. But it’s over now. We’re back safe and sound in the mansion in your room,” said Jean, leaning in closer to him so he could feel her warmth, “I figured you would prefer waking up here as opposed to the infirmary.”

“You figured right, Jeannie,” he said, managing a half grin, “You really went out of your way for an animal like me?”

“That’s what you do for someone you love,” she said as she traced over his burly face.

Despite soreness and lingering bitterness over Weapon X and Sabretooth, Logan couldn’t help but take comfort in Jean’s warm presence. The care and concern in her eyes was genuine, without pity or disgust for what he nearly became. As he gazed into them he pulled her into a light embrace. He felt her shift her body so she was now lying on top of him, still tracing her soft hands down his burly flesh. Feeling her warmth was just what he needed after this mess.

It was still sinking in. Once again, Weapon X came back to haunt him and this time those bastards nearly succeeded. He was so close to losing it all again and even though they failed, Dr. Cornelius and a number of his goons got away. It was a given they would cross paths again. But more than that, what really struck him was the harsh reminder of what he was under Weapon X and what he still is in some ways. Like it or not, he was the product of their mad ambitions. He could never escape that. Even here with the X-men, the scars still lingered. And they left him full of doubt.

“It’s never gonna stop, you know?” he said in his gruff tone, “Those pricks will keep coming for me until they finish the job.”

“We’ll stop them,” assured Jean, “We’ll make sure they never succeed.”

“That’s just it, Jeannie. They already have,” he said distantly, “I could hunt down every last one of them and kill them one by one. But it still wouldn’t change what they did to me. I’ll still be a monster. And no matter what I do that monster will always be inside me, clawing away. It’s a part of me I can never escape, no matter how much I hate those pricks for what they did.”

“But that doesn’t mean you’re doomed to the fate they laid out for you,” said Jean.

“Maybe so, but it still makes me a dangerous guy to be around. That rage you and the Prof have been helping me deal with is never going away. I’m still Wolverine as much as I am Logan or whatever the hell my name was before all this. That Cornelius guy was right. I’ll never escape Weapon X. I’ll always be the same messed up thug because of it.”

There was a sense of sorrow mixed in with his anger. Weapon X had truly hurt him and this experience helped to open many of those old wounds. Jean leaned in closer to him, a look of compassion in her eyes as she caressed his burly face. While he may be tied to these people now and forever, that didn’t mean he had to be a slave to their whims.

“Logan…I won’t claim to know how you feel about all this,” she said tenderly, “Even a psychic can never understand your suffering. But I believe you’re wrong and so is Weapon X. You’re more than just an experiment. You’re a man…a man who has been lost and tormented for so long. And despite all your suffering, you still have your humanity.”

“My humanity?” he scoffed bitterly, “That’s the first thing they took when they did this to me.”

He started to look away, but Jean cupped his chin and turned him back towards her so he could look into her affectionate gaze.

“They tried to take it, Logan. But guess what? They failed,” she said strongly, “They hurt you, tortured you, and twisted your mind for their own sick means. They created the monster you see inside yourself. Even after everything they did, you’re still a man with a heart. You’ve shown me, and the rest of the X-men for that matter, that you’re strong enough to go beyond the anger and bitterness and do good in the world. You may still be a gruff, ill-mannered, short tempered old man, but you’re still a good man. Don’t ever forget that.”

Logan was silent for a moment as he took in her tender words. He remained lost in her gaze as he traced his hands up the elegant curves of her body. Then he caressed her face and smiled.

“I try not to forget. It’s hard as hell sometimes. Guess I just need a reminder every now and then, especially after shit like this.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to spend the rest of the night _reminding_ you any way I can,” said Jean in a deep, sensual tone.

“Any way, huh?” said Logan with a husky grin, “You’re too damn good for me, Jeannie.”

“You’re good enough for anybody, Logan. Now kiss me.”

No more words were spoken as Jean and Logan came together in a kiss. He wrapped his powerful arms around her body as she sank into his embrace. The pain and bitterness from Weapon X gave way to the love that could only be provided by this very special woman.

The kiss soon deepened as their touching became more passionate. Jean lovingly raked her soft hands over his upper body, gliding through his thick hair and feeling around his warm flesh. Logan continued feeling up the curves of her body, tracing along her smooth skin and paying extra attention to her hips. Through these gestures, their kissing and touching became more desperate. It wasn’t long before their affectionate gestures eventually gave way to a more potent expression of love.

“I can sense you’re still conflicted, Logan,” said Jean seductively as she briefly broke the kiss.

“Hope that’s not all you sense,” he said in a husky tone.

“Try to settle your thoughts. Just focus on us right now,” she told him, “Let me ease that conflict with my own unique touch.”

Then with a grace that further captivated the former living weapon, Jean rose up again and removed her revealing camisole, sliding it up over her head to reveal her breasts. Even in the dim lighting of his room, they were so captivating. A seductive look never left her face as she took his hands and placed them over her breasts, allowing him to give them a nice squeeze. The feeling of her fleshy orbs was intoxicating enough to ease some of his conflict. She let him rub and knead them for a moment, purring in contentment at his firm yet affectionate touch. It helped to both relax him while stirring her own arousal.

After letting him admire her exposed upper body, she laid back on top of him and captured his lips in another kiss. This time the desire was more intense, the feelings of lust now catching up with feelings of love. Jean continued to focus on easing his conflicted mind, projecting calming thoughts with her telepathy while sliding her skilled hands around his upper body. This along with her breasts pressed against his chest evoked deep grunts of desire. She could sense his arousal in the way Logan felt up her exposed flesh and the way he matched her passion with every kiss.

She could also sense his arousal in the form of a bulging erection that was now rubbing up against her inner thighs. Logan wanted her badly, the animal within him seeking to sate this growing lust. With the arousal growing in her as well, Jean was prepared to accommodate both the animal and the man.

 _‘Keep your mind open for me, Logan,’_ she telepathically said to him without breaking the kiss, _‘Trust me and I’ll prove to you that you’re a good man.’_

_‘You’ve done plenty to earn my trust, Jeannie. Do what you gotta do.’_

There was no hesitation with his thoughts. He really did trust her even if he didn’t trust himself. Jean made good use of that trust and became bolder with her touching. After breaking the kiss, she sensually slithered down the core of his body, gazing up at him with her loving eyes every step of the way. Logan’s gaze never diverted, so much so that he barely noticed when she took off his boxers. Once she tossed them aside, she shifted her focus to his nearly erect penis.

“Don’t dwell on the past or the future right now,” she told him, “Focus only on enjoying this feeling with me.”

Jean made sure it was even easier done than said. Still gazing up at him with her loving eyes, she sensually trailed her tongue up the shaft of his cock before carefully engulfing it with her lips. The feeling of her hot oral touch around his manhood triggered more intense growls within the former living weapon. However, these were not the growls of an animal or a weapon. These were the sounds of the passion that he had for this woman.

“Jeannie…so good to me,” he gasped.

And she only treated him better, softly grasping his cock while she began sucking him off. Jean was very thorough when it came to oral sex, focusing more quality over quantity. With every bob of her head and slither of her tongue, she attempted to maximize the stimulation around his cock. She also lightly stroked around the base of his cock, ensuring that he remained fully aroused every step of the way. It was one of the many skills Logan had grown to love since they had been together. It triggered within him the kind of passion and lust that could only be reserved for a woman as special as Jean Grey.

As she made the best possible effort with her oral teasing, Jean continued projecting calming thoughts to her lover. She also sensed his arousal escalating even further. He wanted her so badly. And sensing those thoughts fueled her arousal as well. It was one of the unique aspects about being a telepath that she discovered since she became sexually active. When she sensed the lustful thoughts of a man, it deeply aroused her. Under normal circumstances, she would have always jumped his bone to sate her own lustful desires. But this wasn’t about her. This was about Logan and showing that he was a good man.

_‘That’s it, Logan. Focus on me…focus on us.’_

Jean continued her thorough sucking until she sensed that Logan could take no more. Now fully focused on her and this moment, he was ready to fully express their passion. She was ready too, the heat between her thighs having long since become unbearable. So after a few more oral teases, she rose up so she could remove her panties. She even put on a little show for her lover to ensure she kept his focus, leaning back on the bed and lifting her legs up at an angle as she slid her black panties down her legs.

Now fully nude as well, she positioned herself on top of him, straddling his pelvis with her knees resting at his sides. Logan remained on his back, grabbing hold of her thighs as he admired her naked beauty. She continued to gaze at him affectionately, which helped keep him in a state of focused desire. Following those desires, Jean reached behind and grasped the base of her lover’s dick as she lowered herself onto it. Hot feelings of penetration followed, her tight folds stretching to surround his rigid length with her intoxicating warmth. It created for them an intimate feeling that evoked so many fitting emotions.

“Mmm…do you feel that, Logan? Do you feel yourself inside me?” said Jean in an erotic yet loving tone.

“I feel you, Jeannie…so hot inside you,” moaned Logan in a daze.

“And now that I’ve let you inside me, keep your mind open so that I can be inside yours. It’ll make this extra special.”

Logan didn’t need to give it the slightest thought. This beautiful, loving woman let him inside her physically through sex. It was only fitting that he let her inside his mind. She had been inside it many times before during their psychic therapy session, but never in this context. They were exploring new territory for both him and their relationship. And he trusted Jean to make it special.

With his mind fully open to her, Jean let her thoughts mix with his as she moved her lower body to establish a sexual rhythm. She kept her hands on her own butt and started with slow, grinding motions, rocking her hips back and forth so that her lover’s member slithered within her pussy. Her motions soon became more elaborate to the point where she was riding him hard, gyrating her pelvis in such a way that it glided the folds of her pussy along the full length of Logan’s cock. The sexual sensations between them quickly escalated. Blissful moans turned into deep gasps. With each motion, Jean kept projecting soothing, loving feelings with her telepathy to enhance both the pleasure and the intimacy of their sex.

Her efforts worked to great effect. The feeling of Jean’s tight pussy gliding along his cock was every bit as intense as the emotions fueling it. In trusting her so implicitly, Logan was treated with both an amazing feeling and a beautiful sight. He let Jean have free reign over the rhythm and the style of their sex. At times it looked like she was dancing on top of him, as if she was the one with wild feral instincts and not him. Yet she didn’t let it turn into just another fuck. She made it special and he treated it as such.

“Ohhh Jeannie…so damn good! So damn beautiful!” he moaned.

Logan’s passion and instincts started to converge as he took a more active role in their sex. As she rode his cock, he felt up her naked body, admiring her perfect hour-glass frame. His touch was always so strong, but never too rough. In feeling his hands all over her naked flesh, Jean stepped up the pace of her movements. She then grasped his hands with hers and placed them on her breasts, allowing him to rub and knead her fleshy orbs as their sex intensified.

“Yes! Yes! Ohh yes! That’s it, Logan…touch me! Feel me!” Jean cried out.

She seemed to strike a perfect balance between managing primal feelings of lust and the deeper feelings of passion. It created heated passion without being too physically demanding. After what they just went through with Weapon X, it seemed very fitting.

This balance allowed Jean and Logan to really draw out their sex. Jean continued moving her body while Logan continued rubbing her breasts, lifting his hips a bit at time to add to their sexual rhythm. The sensations were intense, but they made sure to keep them at a certain level. The basic desire to climax was secondary to the feeling of enjoying this moment. While they had enjoyed plenty of passionate sex since their relationship began, this was a special kind of passion.

The longer they drew it out, the more their thoughts and emotions mixed. For a telepath like Jean, it actually enhanced the various sexual sensations. The more Logan let her into his mind, the greater the intimacy. And despite her efforts to make this feeling last and maximize the benefit for her lover, this added intimacy sent her beyond the brink of orgasm.

“Oh-ooh-ohhh Logan! Your thoughts…your touching…you’re going to make me cum!” she exclaimed.

“Do it, Jeannie. I want you to cum!” said Logan intently, “You deserve it!”

Jean released her grip from Logan’s hands, which stayed on her breasts. She then reached behind her back and gasped her butt again, allowing her to lean back as she gyrated her hips with greater vigor. When her climax hit, she closed her eyes and let out a blissful moan of euphoria. The inner muscles of her vagina throbbed hard, coating his manhood with her feminine fluids. It was so intense that her whole body froze to take in this feeling, but she made sure her mind remained focused enough to share that feeling with her lover.

It was practically angelic, listening to her climax. The loving thoughts she projected into his mind became more intense, adding to the sensation for Logan as well. He would have been content to just admire her orgasmic state, but she clearly didn’t forget about his desire to share this feeling as well. After bathing in the feeling for a moment, Jean grasped his hands again and pinned them to his side as she leaned over so that their eyes were locked once more in a passionate gaze. With his dick still deep inside her wet depths, she began rocking her body again and gliding her pussy along his manhood with greater vigor.

“Now it’s your turn, Logan! Cum for me! You deserve it too!” she said to him.

“Mmm…Jeannie!” he moaned in a lustful daze.

It didn’t take much to send Logan over the edge. He had been holding back earlier and Jean made it clear in the thoughts that she projected that this was no longer necessary. After only a brief period of skilled hip gyrations, Logan got his peak.

The feral mutant grasped Jean’s waist as she embraced him for this moment. Letting out his distinct feral howl, he climaxed inside her, spraying his manly fluid into her womanly depths. Waves of blissful pleasure followed, which he made sure Jean could sense. This pleasure mixed with all the feelings and emotions she evoked within him. If Jean’s intent was to remind him that he was a good man capable of sharing these feelings with his lover, then it was safe to say she succeeded.

“How do you feel now, Logan?” she asked while admiring the content look on your face.

“You’re psychic, Red. You already know how good I feel,” said Logan as he caught his breath.

“I know. I just like hearing you say it. I find it makes my efforts to treat you more effective.”

“Fine, I’ll say it. Between the healing power of pussy and the healing power of your love, I feel as great as any guy can feel after a day like this!”

Jean laughed before capturing his lips in another affectionate kiss. Logan often had a blunt and sometimes vulgar way of making his point. It reflected his rugged persona, which mixed nicely with the honorable man he was. It both vindicated her efforts while also reminding her of why she had come to love this man.

As they kissed, Jean adjusted her hips so that his member withdrew from her vagina, allowing some of the various fluids to spill out in the process. He remained semi-erect, which was common with Logan due to his healing factor. But they didn’t attempt another round of sex just yet. Jean remained on top of him, letting her naked flesh mesh with his as they made out with the same balanced passion they established during their sex. They still ruffled the sheets and let their hands roam wildly around each other’s bodies. Logan’s mind remained open to her, the flow of warm thoughts and loving emotions still flowing freely.

They did this until their lust caught up with them once more. Jean sensed he craved more sex. Sensing all his passions, coupled with the hungry way his hands roamed her body, left her craving it as well. But this time, they needed a different approach. She wasn’t quite done making her point to this man.

“I sense you’re ready for some more therapeutic sex with your girlfriend,” she said.

“Do you really gotta read my thoughts to figure that out?” said Logan with a feral grin.

“No, but reading your thoughts does help me understand the kind of therapeutic touch you need,” said Jean while affectionately playing with his wild facial hair, “That’s why I want to do something different this time.”

“You’ve been in my head enough times to know what I need, Jeannie. I’m up for whatever you think will get the job done…in more ways than one.”

“Then here’s what I want you to do…pick me up in your arms, lay me back down on the bed, and have sex with me like both a man and an animal. You shouldn’t have to forget one to be the other. Prove to me and to yourself that they can co-exist.”

She made it sound easy. It really shouldn’t have been that daunting, but after what he just experience with Weapon X, Logan was almost overwhelmed by such a notion. But feeling Jean Grey’s warm embrace and looking into her loving green eyes, it actually felt like something he could do. Since joining the X-men, he learned how to deal with his feral side. This would test that control in a bold new way. But with this woman in his arms, Logan was confident he could do this.

“You really trust me that much to not lose control?” he asked her.

“I don’t just trust you, Logan. I believe in you,” said Jean in a tender tone, “Keep your mind open. I promise I’ll help you every step of the way.”

“Then I guess it’s only fair I promise you’ll get some extra orgasms out of it.”

Logan and Jean each had plenty of incentive to make the most of their lustful energy. Armed with both her trust and his promises, Logan finally rose up from the bed and took Jean in his powerful arms. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately as he laid her down so that now he was on top. He resumed their fervent make-out session from earlier, feeling up her body more freely. This helped get him aroused again. Because of his healing factor, it didn’t take him very long. It ensured that he was ready to turn his feelings for this woman into real physical acts.

Logan’s lips parted from Jean and positioned himself so that he was resting on his knees in an upright position. His hands never left her thighs while shifted her grip to his arms. For a moment, he hovered over her and admired her naked form with his hungry eyes. Jean never showed a hint of reservation, trusting that he would express his love for her in all the right ways. He then followed both his instincts and his emotions, parting her thighs so that her legs were hitched over his shoulders and guiding his penis back into her vagina. Her folds were still dripping with various fluids, allowing him to enter her smoothly. Once their flesh was united again, those powerful emotions and sensations from earlier returned.

“Logan…I can feel you again!” moaned Jean.

“Oh Jeannie…you deserve to feel this good!” said Logan, now utterly focused on sharing these feelings with this woman.

Jean closed her eyes and let out more blissful moans, shifting her grip to Logan’s arms as he re-established their sexual rhythm. Still holding onto her thighs, Logan rocked his hips back and forth, pumping his cock within the wet folds of her pussy. It was every bit as intoxicating as before. And even though they had enjoyed plenty of sex in their time together, he made it a point to be more thorough this time.

As their naked bodies rocked to their movements, the entire bed rocked as well. Like Jean had done earlier, Logan forced more on the quality of every touch and every motion rather than the quantity. It would have been easier for him to just hump her like one of their normal sexual encounters, but she deserved better after what she just did for her. This time both the man and the animal within him were focused on giving Jean Grey the love she deserved. This convergence made him extra thorough in making this woman feel loved.

The end result were multiple surges of blissful sensations that filled their bodies with each motion. Jean repeatedly gasped blissfully as her body rocked in conjunction with each thrust. Every time Logan’s manhood thrust into her, she tensed her thighs and squeezed his arms. At one point she shifted her hands to her breasts and massaged them like Logan had done earlier, further adding to the sensations. And just as she requested, he kept his mind open to her, adding to the intimacy while allowing her to send him more loving affection via telepathy.

_‘You’re doing it, Logan. The man and the animal…working together to make me feel loved. This is why you’re a good man. This is what you can do when you believe in yourself.’_

Her loving thoughts created a unique harmony within Logan’s psyche, allowing him to find that rare balance between the honorable man and the feral animal. It also allowed him to continue to show his affection for Jean Grey in a very special way. As their flesh clashed with each sexual movement and their emotions mixed with their thoughts, this affection turned into a special kind of pleasure.

Like before, Logan held back to draw out the feeling. However, he didn’t want Jean to hold back this time. She deserved more of this pleasure. So after enjoying their steady sexual rhythm for a while, he stepped up his efforts. He took her hands in his and leaned over more, testing Jean’s flexibility as her legs remained hitched over his shoulder. He then dug his feet into the bed and worked his dick within her pussy with greater vigor, probing deeper into her womanly depths and stimulating more of those special areas he knew so well. This position allowed them to lock eyes once more. Jean held onto his neck as she looked into his passionate gaze, sensing all his loving thoughts in conjunction with the increased intensity of the sensations. It both heightened the emotions between them while sending her to the brink of another orgasm.

“Ooh I’m cumming again, Logan! You’re going to…make me…cum again!” Jean cried out.

“Just keeping my promise, Red,” he said with a grin.

When she climaxed again, Logan pinned both of her hands near the side of her head. He then leaned down and kissed around her neck as he thrust his dick deep into her depths, allowing her inner muscles to throb around his length once more. Her trust in him rewarded Jean with another blissful orgasm that was every bit as intoxicating as the first one. The feeling of his muscular, burly body smothering her only added to the intimacy. And as her nails dug into his flesh, she let out another moan of euphoria.

Hearing her pleasured cries let Logan know that he succeeded. He may not have climaxed himself, but he took a special satisfaction in bringing pleasure to this woman. Having feelings for her and expressing those feelings in a way that put her needs above his was the act of a man and not an animal. And after what Weapon X tried to do to him, this resonated.

“You trust me with so damn much, Jeannie. It’s only fair I reward you for it,” he whispered into her ear, as if to prepare her for more.

Jean only let out a content moan to acknowledge his loving words. That was all the assurance Logan to continue his efforts. After what they went through today, they both deserved to enjoy this moment as much as possible.

Logan maintained his focus and continued having sex with Jean Grey in the passionate, loving way that she helped establish. She continued to trust him, allowing him to shift her body to her lustful whims. Logan wasn’t too elaborate with positions, staying on top of her for the most part. At times he shifted her legs around or rolled her onto her side so that he could enter her at various angles. And regardless of the position, he continued with strong, thorough motions that really allowed their naked bodies to grind and mesh together in all the right ways. Together, they rocked the bed, ruffled the sheets, and filled the room with moans of ecstasy.

In this heat of focused passion, Jean climaxed a few more times. Logan couldn’t tell how many and Jean didn’t bother keeping track. But Logan kept holding back, wanting Jean feel more pleasure. She deserved it more. But whatever pleasure she felt she willingly shared with him via telepathy. With his mind open, they could share in the ecstasy. This mix of thoughts, feelings, and pleasure made the experience all the more intimate and Logan made sure to convey with every gesture his love for her.

Jean and Logan kept going at it for a good long while, working up a healthy sweat in the process. They would have preferred to go at it longer, but the exhaustion from the Weapon X ordeal eventually caught up with them. By then, Jean had already had her share of orgasms. Logan had done more than enough to keep his promise so when she sensed they were both at their limits, she made sure his final peak was special.

“Logan…no more holding back,” Jean said to him in a voice short of breath and dazed from multiple orgasms, “Let’s do this.”

To help him achieve the ecstasy he deserved, she shifted her body around so that she was now on her hands and knees. Logan didn’t say a word, still seething with desire as he instinctively positioned himself behind her and re-entered her. Jean had learned early in their relationships that this was his favorite position. It mirrored his animal instincts, allowing him to mount her like an animal and do her like an alpha male mating with his alpha female. It also made the bed rock the hardest, which was always a bonus, making it all the more fitting.

Following his instincts and passions, Logan held onto Jean’s waist as he rocked his hips back and forth, working his rigid manhood within the hot folds of her pussy with greater vigor. He remained focused, but now he allowed himself to push further towards his peak. Jean helped along the way, gripping the sheets of his bed and rocking her body along with his. He was ready to climax and she kept sending affectionate thoughts into his mind to ensure that primal pleasure mixed with deeper emotions.

“Ohhh fuck! Jeannie…oh Jeannie, I’m gonna…gonna fucking cum! Ooh you’re so fucking amazing!” Logan howled.

“Yes! Give it to me! Do it to me! Share this feeling with me!” Jean exclaimed.

Logan stepped up the pace of his movements delivering a few more hard thrusts as the heat within them reached its ultimate peak. When the moment game, Jean rose up so that she was upright with him so he could throw her arms around her and embrace her closely as he got his climax. His whole body seemed to tense at first as he clung to her naked flesh while his member throbbed within the tight confines of her vagina. Then as he released another stream of his fluid into her depths, a soothing calm washed over the formal living weapon like a blanket of warmth. His grunts turned to deep moans of contentment as his grip on his lover eased. As he savored this feeling, Jean reached behind and pulled him into a soft kiss.

_‘You’ve done it, Logan. You’ve proven to me and yourself that you are a good, honorable man. What other kind of man could be so good to the woman he loves?’_

Logan could let out another content moan as he kissed this beautiful woman to bring a very arduous day to a very fitting end. They remained in this loving embrace, kissing and enjoying the intimate feeling offered by this unique kind of sex. For once, the animal and the man came together to express his love for this woman. In a ways it was the ultimate affront to Weapon X, making it all the more satisfying.

Their bodies now exhausted and drained, Logan laid Jean back down on his bed and slipped under the covers with her. They remained in an embrace with Jean curled up to his burly form. They were still short of breath and dazed from the blissful feelings they shared. Their thoughts and emotions continued to mesh, even as their minds settled. It was a profound moment for the both of them, but for Logan it resonated on a much deeper level.

“I love you, Jeannie,” he said to her.

“I love you too, Logan,” said Jean, sounding ready to pass out.

“Thanks for reminding me. I may be a fucked up guy with a fucked up past, but I know when I’ve got something worth protecting. And I promise you I ain’t gonna forget that, no matter who tries to torture me.”

“I know you’ll keep your promise, Logan. Just also remember that you’re not alone anymore.”

Logan smiled at his lover and gave her one last kiss before settling in for some much needed rest. Weapon X had an impact on all the X-men. They saw first-hand the kind of madness human kind was capable of. For Logan, the scars remained. This latest attempt to use him failed, but it was an indelible reminder that he could never escape this dark organization. It was the one part of his past he couldn’t forget. But it was also a reminder that he was not the monster they tried to turn him into. He was a man and an X-man. That was something they could never take from him.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
